Existing wipers always have a wiping strip of the cleaning strip, comprising the wiping edge, which, viewed along the longitudinal direction of the cleaning strip, extends beyond the holder. This wiping strip is not hampered by the holder and is freely displaceable on a window pane, so that the pane is wipeable by means of the wiper.
When wiping panes using existing wipers, the wiping edge is normally situated against the pane along its entire length, as a result of which the pane is readily wipeable without stripes forming. The term panes may refer to panes of windows, cars, etc., but may also include glass panels or the like which (partly) separate spaces or rooms from one another.
However, it is a drawback of the existing wipers that, at the location of the rim/profile of the panes, it is difficult to wipe the pane properly with these existing wipers. The reason for this is that when an end of the wiping edge comes into contact with said rim, it will tend to move from the pane onto the rim. As a result thereof, it is very difficult to press the wiping edge against the pane over its entire length in the vicinity of the rim. Consequently, the pane is not wiped properly at the location of the rim and cleaning liquid remains behind at the location of said rim. In order to achieve a good end result, use is therefore often made of an additional wiping element, such as a rag or the like, to wipe the pane at the location of the rim. This is obviously labour-intensive and also takes time.